


Beauty

by Witchy74woman



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Beauty and the Beast Elements, F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, Horcruxes, Redeemed Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26499535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchy74woman/pseuds/Witchy74woman
Summary: Harry and Ron escape the manor without Hermione and she's left to be Draco's slave.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33
Collections: HN Hermione’s Birthday Celebration





	Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> A short story made in response to a prompt for Hermione's birthday. The random word given to me was Beauty and I immediately thought Beauty and the Beast.

Hermione ran her fingers along the glass case containing the rose. The petals had started falling weeks ago and even with the charm placed on it to live longer, there were only a few left on the stem. She never wanted to be here, but now the idea of leaving filled her with dread.

When Harry and Ron escaped the manor without her she was sure her life was over. Bellatrix had left her bleeding on the floor and told Greyback she was hers to do what he wanted with, when Malfoy came over and demanded to keep her as his slave she prayed for death at the werewolf’s hands instead. She passed out and when she awoke it wasn’t in the dungeon as she expected, but instead a large four poster bed with soup and water at the bedside table and a house elf watching her expectantly.

“Miss is awake! Lolley must be telling master. Don’t be moving!” the elf said with a pop as she apparated.

Malfoy came in her room a few moments later and it took everything Hermione had not to hyperventilate as he approached.

“How are you feeling?” he asked. “I’m sure you’re hungry but until your throat heals, I can only give you broth and water.”

She didn’t even realize how sore her throat was from all the screaming until he mentioned that she swallowed, and it felt like knives stabbing her.

He came close and sat on the bed, she tried to remain calm but was also looking for ways to escape. She needed to get out, to find Harry and Ron and finish finding horcruxes.

She pointed to the glass of water, asking for his help to get it for her. As he reached across to get the glass, she smashed her elbow into his nose, jumped up and out of the bed. He yelled in pain and grabbed his nose as she saw blood pour down his face.

She ran to the door and tried to yank it open, but it wouldn’t budge. She tried not to panic, of course he warded the place. She was his slave now; he wouldn’t let her leave so easily. She looked over and he was still groaning in pain, holding his nose. She ran back over to the nightstand and shattered the glass, she stood by the bed waiting for him to regain composure. There was nowhere for her to go but at least she could hurt Malfoy before he hurt her.

“uuuuughhhh,” he groaned. “Dammit Granger, I think you broke my fucking nose” He looked up and saw her standing there with the glass weapon she had just created and threw his hands up.

“Look, I want to help you. Why would I save your life just to harm you?”

“Help me?” she asked. Her voice came out very scratchy. “why would I ever believe that?”

He approached her slowly but when she raised her makeshift knife he stopped. “Do you know what Greyback would have done to you? I wouldn’t wish that on anyone.”

She rolled her eyes, “I’ve watched you be a selfish prat for years; I don’t believe that for a second.”

“Fine Granger, you want an answer you’ll believe? I want this war over just as much as you, I want this monster and his crazy deviants out of my house and I know there’s no way that Boy Wonder and Weaselbee can do that with you dead.”

“Give me my wand then and prove it.”

“Now? So, you can hex me instead of just breaking my nose? And then what are you going to do? Go running around the manor by yourself, hoping you don’t run into death eaters?”

With that he walked to the door and left.

He came back every day after that earning her trust until she told him about the horcruxes, and they started researching together. He gave her back her wand and she sent patronuses to Harry to keep him updated.

If he was home and not on missions, he was with Hermione. And when he came home from missions completely broken by what he’d seen, she would sit and comfort him. Together they planned to leave. It took a few months, but he had a portkey activated, when the last petal fell then it was time to go.

She looked back to the rose and wondered why he had kept it from her that it was dying. As she thought about questioning him, the door opened, and he walked in.

“I’ve told you about walking around the manor by yourself Granger, I need to know where you are.”

She ignored him, “why didn’t you tell me about this?” she asked, pointing to the rose.

“I didn’t want you to worry.”

“We’re running out of time.”

He rushed towards her then and she realized that he had tears in his eyes.

She took his face in her hands, “what’s wrong? What’s happened?”

“He knows I’ve been helping you and he’s on the way.”

“Why are we still here then? Get the portkey and let’s leave.”

“I can’t leave.” He said solemnly, “He’ll kill my mother if I’m gone, I need to stay for her. You need to go now.”

She shook her head vehemently, “No. No, I will not leave you. I’ll stay and we can figure something out, tell him I tricked you, I imperiused you.”

Tears ran down her face as he leaned in and placed his forehead on hers.

“I’m not leaving you here, I won’t go without you. I love you, Draco”

He kissed her then, taking her breath away. She didn’t notice him pulling the rose out of the glass case until he pulled back and placed it in her hand. As he stepped away, he pulled the last petal off. 

“I love you too, Hermione” he said, and she was gone.


End file.
